


Enhanced

by ashleyerwinner



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angry!Sam, Complete, Cute, Destiel - Freeform, Enchantment, Fluff, Hearts, Kisses, Love Notes, Love Spell, M/M, One-Shot, Switched POV, Witch - Freeform, doe eyes, enchanted!dean, human!Cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-16
Updated: 2013-09-16
Packaged: 2017-12-26 19:42:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/969562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashleyerwinner/pseuds/ashleyerwinner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam always wondered how they managed to get themselves stuck in these situations.</p><p>Prompt: Dean gets hit with a love spell, charm, curse, whatever, and falls madly for Cas. Like cartoon hearts, lovesick doe eyes, goofy smiles style. And Cas is all confused but not put off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Enhanced

**Author's Note:**

> A prompt from [fingergunwink](http://www.fingergunwink.tumblr.com/) or her destiel blog [wavelength-of-destiel-intent](http://www.wavelength-of-destiel-intent.tumblr.com/) Go check her blogs out!

Sam always wondered how they managed to get themselves in these situations, but mostly now, watching as the puff of pink smoke flooded into Dean's horrified face. Sam knew that it was going to be a rough couple of days. Sam and Cas had enough sense to dodge and cover their faces as the witch threw bottles of potion in their direction. Dean, however, stared stupidly at the woman as she screeched and hurled spells at them.

Cas was right, of course. Dean shouldn't have come. He had been distracted as of late.

As the smoke cleared away, Cas ran towards him, and Sam turned to capture the witch, but she was already gone.

"Shit." He whispered under his breath, and turned back to Cas and Dean. Cas was looking him over, for cuts, or extra body parts, or anything else out of the norm. Usually, Dean would complain about Cas being a personal space invader, but he didn't seem to mind so much right now. Actually, he didn't seem to mind at all.

He actually seemed to be enjoying it.

And as Dean reached up and moved a wayward lock of dark hair out of Cas' face, Sam clapped a hand to his face.

Why couldn't they just have  _one_ day of normalcy?

* * *

A love potion? A love spell? Sam was working himself to an early grave trying to figure it out. Within hours, he knew he would have to track down the witch and demand for his brother to be cured of whatever she enchanted his brother with, but, for now, Cas was stuck with Dean's utter devotion.

It took everything Sam had not to laugh, or sometimes  _gag_ , at the way Dean was treating Cas, but other times, he couldn't help as the laughter poured out.

Five minutes into the spell (Potion? Enchantment?), Dean had already permanently attached himself to Cas' side, a big, dumb smile on his face. Cas was completely oblivious to this fact, but as Sam began to think about it more, he realized that Dean and Cas were always in fairly close proximity to each other.

Sam felt his eyebrows furrow, and pushed the thought out of his mind.

Dean was absolutely smitten with Cas, and they needed to reverse whatever this was.

* * *

Cas was newly human, yes, and his people skills were mediocre at best, but he knew the look on Dean's face better than he knew the features on his own.

He had seen this look before, when Dean looked at Lisa sometimes, when Cas was checking up on him. He knew Sam saw it too, which was probably why he was absent, and there were frustrated groans coming from the library in the bunker. Cas took this as Sam leaving Dean in his care, which was growing to be quite difficult.

Dean was acting like one of the teenagers in the movies on the Disney channel. He felt Dean's eyes burn holes into him, and whenever Cas finally turned to him, Dean would look away, like he was caught stealing, trying to hide his embarrassed smile and nervously scratching his head.

"Dean, I can see you looking at me from the corners of my eyes. What is it that you want?" Cas said, after about ten minutes of this back-and-forth experience. Dean blushed a furious shade of fuschia and looked down at his lap.

"I just-" he stopped to gulp down his nervousness. "I just like lookin' at you, Cas." He said, and Cas felt his chest tighten. "You have... really nice eyes." Dean said, and looked back up at Cas, a small smile on his face. Cas felt the corners of his lips turn up and nodded at Dean.

"Thank you, Dean. Your eyes are very nice as well." Cas said, and Dean took in a sharp breath. Suddenly, Dean was on Cas, his lips hot and hard against his own, his face between Dean's calloused hands. Cas pushed Dean away gently, an immediate pang of confusion pulsing through him.

"Cas, baby, I-" Dean's lips were moist with Cas' saliva. A burst of electricity flowed through Cas' body as he looked at the flushed, panting man, eyes sparkling with adoration, completely focused on him. 

"Dean. I am a man, not a baby." Cas said, and briskly walked away from Dean, pressing his fingers softly where Dean's lips had been not a moment before.

* * *

Sam noticed Cas' discomfort when he left his work station to grab something to eat. Cas was sitting on the couch, with Dean next to him, naturally, but Dean was scribbling on a piece of paper while Cas tried desperately to get as far away from Dean on the small loveseat as he possibly could, clutching onto the armrest with white fingers.

"Dean, what are you doing?" Cas asked finally, and Sam raised his eyebrows when Dean passed the paper over to Cas. His brother's eyes remained on Cas' face, a blissful, peaceful, loving look he had only seen when Dean looked at a slice of pie. Cas' shoulders relaxed, and he turned to Dean with a gummy smile across his face. He whispered something, and Dean nodded, reaching his hand over to Cas'. 

Sam, the younger brother whose job was to annoy the older brother, ran over and swiped the letter out of Cas' hand, racing to the nearest door and locking himself in.

He decided he had about two minutes tops before one of the men kicked the door in, so he began skimming down the half-crumpled sheet of paper. He giggled at the poorly-drawn hearts down the page, all wonky and disconnected. Sam doubted Dean had ever drawn a heart before today judging by the looks of these.

Sam's brow crinkled as he read the one sentence Dean had written.

###  _I fell before you did._

Sam was so deep in thought about the sentence that he didn't even hear Dean kick down the door until he was tackled to the ground, the paper snatched out of his hand.

* * *

Cas was annoyed. He had tried extremely hard to be patient with Dean, but he hadn't gotten a second alone since the pink fumes invaded Dean's breathing passages. Dean had even slept on the floor in Cas' room after he had denied the hunter access to his bed. Cas'  _no_ was ignored, it seemed, when he woke up and Dean was pressed against Cas' body, and Cas had nearly pummeled the man to death when he opened his eyes to see Dean's greens staring him right down.

But, it wasn't all bad. The note Dean wrote was folded up safely in Cas' back pocket, the crinkling a constant reminder of the sentence written inside. 

And the way Dean spoke to him and looked at him sparked a flame within Cas that he never knew existed.

So, when Sam said, "we need to fix him" that morning, Cas wasn't surprised he felt disappointed.

"He's nicer this way," Cas admitted, his ears burning. He looked up at Sam, whose face was one of pity.

"Cas, I know that this may  _seem_ like it's really Dean, but it's not, I'm sorry." Sam said, and Cas nodded, cold striking through his body. "This is a spell." Sam said, a sad look on his face for Cas' sake. He wasn't fond of breaking bad news to the fallen angel.

"It feels real." Cas said simply, shrugging, not taking his eyes off of his own fingers.

Sam walked away.

* * *

"Sam is still looking for the witch that did this to you." Cas was saying, but he couldn't take his eyes off of the man's lips. "So, we can fix you."

"You can't fix what's not broken." Dean said simply, eyes on Cas now. The brunet pursed his lips and looked away, almost guiltily.

"Dean, you're not infatuated with me." Dean shook his head. "This is all just a spell."

"No," Dean said, sternly, and grabbed the bottom of Cas' shirt. The material was soft on his hands, and he focused on the fibers as Cas spoke.

"Dean. You don't love me." Cas said, and it sounded to Dean like Cas was trying to convince himself instead of Dean. He felt his jaw clench, and they stood there silently for a moment, Dean holding onto Cas' shirt.

"I've never been so sure of something." Dean said, and Cas pulled away from him, wordlessly walking away. He called after the man, and Cas stopped, turning to look at Dean from a distance.

"I'm going to go help Sam find the witch." He said simply, and walked away, leaving Dean with a lump in his throat.

"I'll help." He said, running after him.

* * *

They found the witch hiding in an abandoned shop, and Cas restrained her as Dean and Sam questioned her.

"What did you do to him?!" Sam screamed, and the witch sobbed as an answer.

"I didn't do anything!" She cried, and Cas gave Sam a look to signify  _enough_. Sam took a deep breath in before continuing.

"You threw bottles at us and a love spell hit my brother. How do we reverse it?" The woman stopped crying long enough to give Sam a confused look.

"What color?" She asked, and when Sam returned her confused look with one of his own, she struggled against Cas in anger. "What color?" She screamed, her tear-streaked face red with fury.

"P-pink." Sam stuttered, and the witch began to laugh.

"You idiot." She snarled, baring blood-covered teeth. "Love spells... are black smoke." She panted before continuing. "Dark or light pink." Her voice was barely audible.

"What?"

" _Dark or light_?!"

"Light." Sam said, biting his tongue, his anger rising. The witch grinned.

"Not a love potion." She huffed. Sam felt his body clench with distrust. "Light pink is a potion that exaggerates _established_ feelings." Her grin was smug. "What, is your brother in love with you or something?" She laughed, and Cas shifted. She let out an amused puff of air. "Oh, no. Your brother is in  _love_ with Mr. Blue-Eyes over here." She cackled.

" _Change him back_." Sam demanded, and the witch shook her head.

"I can take away the enchantment, but I can't take away your brother's feelings for the guy." She leaned her head against Cas' shoulder, and Sam saw Dean bristle with anger from the corner of his eye. 

"Either you change him back or you die." It was Sam's turn to smile smugly. "If you die, the enchantment breaks, right?"

* * *

Cas itched to let the witch go.

"Hey, handsome face." The witch said to Dean. "When did you fall for him?"

"A couple of years ago." Dean said, and Cas' grip on the woman loosened. "I got zapped into the future by this angel dick and he was about to kill me, and Cas zapped me right out." Cas looked at Dean open-mouthed. Dean smiled fondly before he continued. "He was so humble about it-" He laughed, and tilted his head at Cas. "He said we had an appointment."

Dean's voice resonated through Cas' head from the past.  _Don't ever change, don't ever change, don't ever change, don't ever-_

"That never happened. Dean never told me." Sam was pulling a gun out now. Cas buckled.

"Sam, behind you!" He said, and whispered  _RUN_ into the witch's ear. She made it to the door before the bullet from Sam's fired gun went through her head, a penny-sized hole right down the center, red oozing onto the floor where her limp body was now crumpled.

Cas' eyes darted to Dean, expecting the worst.

But Dean was still looking at him the same way. Cas heard and felt his feet running, but it didn't register in his head that he was running towards Dean until they collided, his arms wrapped around Dean's shoulders, his lips planted firmly on Dean's. Dean's arms snaked around his waist as he reciprocated the kiss, soft and slow.

"I told you I was sure." Dean smirked into the kiss, and the two men heard Sam sigh.

"Can't this wait?" He was tapping his foot. "I messed up, I get it. No need to punish me." 

The men ignored him, tenderly holding each other, mouths eagerly roaming their new, sweet territory.

"I just killed someone, the police are going to show up, and my brother is making out with a fallen angel next to a bloody witch's corpse."


End file.
